1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed structure using a pair of substrates and a glass layer. Further, the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each using organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of light-emitting devices and display devices has been actively promoted, and improvements in reliability and yield, and the like have been demanded.
A sealed structure with high sealing capability can be used suitably for a display device or a light-emitting device in which a display element, a light-emitting element, or the like is an object to be sealed.
For example, in a light-emitting device, an element whose properties such as reliability are rapidly deteriorated by exposure to the air containing moisture or oxygen, such as a light-emitting element using organic electroluminescence (also referred to as an organic EL element), is preferably provided inside a sealed structure with high sealing capability.
Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL panel in which a substrate and a sealing substrate are attached to each other with an adhesive layer.